


93 - The One Where John Asks Molly Out

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, john watson's groundhog days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: “So… Molly, I know we’ve only just met.  But you’re… gorgeous.  And I’d love to take you to dinner some night,” John smiled, putting all his (not-inconsiderable) charms into it.Molly blushed, and stammered, and agreed.  Sherlock went chalk white with little bright-pink spots.It all worked out in the end.  And the black eye was totally worth it for true love.





	93 - The One Where John Asks Molly Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarto/gifts).



> This is from a list of prompts by quarto (theemptyquarto on tumblr) for a collection of Groundhog Day John Watson fics - where he dozes off after Sherrinford and wakes up back in his S1 bedsit from ASiP. Enjoy this one and peruse the collection!

"So… Molly, I know we've only just met. But you're…gorgeous. And I'd love to take you to dinner some night." John smiled, putting all his (not-inconsiderable) charms into the request.

Molly blushed, and stammered, and agreed. Sherlock went chalk white with little bright-pink spots coloring his ridiculously high cheekbones, thus answering a question John had been considering off and on ever since Sherrinford: how long, exactly, had Sherlock been in love with Molly?

Well. Maybe not in love yet, but certainly very unhappy about John poaching in his territory, unclaimed though it was destined to be for the next seven years, give or take.

Not if John Hamish Watson had anything to say about it. Maybe this was the reason for it all? Maybe it wasn't his own life he was supposed to fix ( _if there was a goal at all, if this all wasn't some sort of cosmic joke or his own personal version of hell_ ) but that of his arse-of-a-best-friend.

So he continued to smile and flirt with Molly, remembering a certain day in a (possible) future where Molly introduced her new boyfriend to Sherlock...and he reacted like a jealous git.

Didn't help that that said boyfriend turned out to be an evil criminal mastermind just using Molly to test Sherlock, but still. His reaction before he knew who the man actually was spoke volumes to a John Watson who'd seen that same day play out more than once.

At least he'd managed to avoid the semtex a time or two, but the time he'd allowed himself to be blown up also had its merits.

Not that he planned to ever ever do that again. Nope, once was enough.

And maybe dating Molly once would be enough, or maybe Sherlock wouldn't get his head out of his arse after all, and the future would include the children of John and Molly Watson and Uncle Sherlock sulking in the background and-

"What?"

"I said, stop bothering Molly, John, we have more important things to deal with than your overactive libido," Sherlock repeated, not looking either of them in the eyes as he spoke. "She's only saying yes to be nice, that should be obvious to even someone as egotistical as yourself-"

"You're a fine one to talk!" John shot back, more amused than insulted at this point. Especially since it appeared he was right about Sherlock's feelings for Molly.

"I'm not just being nice!" Molly broke in indignantly. "I just- I would love to go to dinner sometime John. I'm free tonight, as a matter of fact!" And she very pointedly did not look at Sherlock as she spoke, although her own cheeks were even pinker than his.

"Great!" John enthused. "I know this wonderful little Italian place, I think the owner was almost arrested for a double murder but it turned out he was across town stealing a car at the time. Maybe he'll tell us about it if we-"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he literally pushed his way between the two of them. "How do you know that?" he demanded as he glared at John. "You've just got back from Afghanistan, haven't been in London more than three months and aren't the type to read old news stories unless they directly pertain to either the war or medicine."

John gave him his best inscrutable look. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Sherlock," he said. "But you'll find out after we become flat-mates." He turned his attention back to Molly, who was glancing at Sherlock with a concerned look in her eyes. "Anyway, dinner. Tonight, 8pm, meet me there?" He gave her the address with an apologetic, "Sorry, I don't have my own transportation at the moment."

Then, greatly daring, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

The punch came out of nowhere; Molly yelled, John grunted, and Sherlock snarled something that sounded almost like "don't touch my pathologist" although John couldn't swear to it. Then, as he leaned up on his elbows, he was gratified to see Sherlock kissing Molly, holding her head in those enormous, spatulate paws of his, while she snogged him back with equal enthusiasm.

The black eye was totally worth it for true love.

John made it all the way to their wedding - with Sarah Sawyer as his Plus One and Greg Lestrade as Best Man - before once again waking up in the bedsit.

Bugger. He really had hoped playing Cupid would do it this time.


End file.
